Forever and Beyond Chapters 1-7
by Bridget2
Summary: Ok, I'm sorry!!! I haven't edited (partly 'cause I don't want to) but other than that I'm writing this new fic? Yeah and um... yeah. Ok CHAPTERS 1 -7, I think. And I promise the awaited chapter 8 will be up tomorrow! Don't ask me why I didn't put it


**A Dream **  
  
Kel changed as she got ready for their meeting at the Library. That's odd, she thought. Usually you can hear the boys' footsteps going to the Library. She kicked the thought away. Kel was going to be a sweet 16 tomorrow. Who cared about the noise boys made. As she made her way into the Library she saw her friends Cleon, Faleron and Roald gathered around Neal. They were listening intently to what he had to say.   
  
Kel backed up, not wanting them to see her. Cleon swallowed, he couldn't breathe. Seeing him, Neal hit the back of his head. The 3 put their hands up and swore in unison. " By the Goddess. " obviously Neal had told them a big secret.   
  
" Don't dare say anything to her, " he threatened. " I'd rather tell her myself. "   
  
" Her? " Kel whispered to herself. She felt lost. " Who's this 'her' ? What's the secret about. " Then Kel firmly reminded herself that Neal was her best friend. Surely, he'd tell her about this 'her'.   
  
" We promise we won't Neal. " said Roald. He looked at the others sternly, waiting for them to answer. Cleon and Faleron nodded their heads vigorously.   
  
Immediately Kel resumed her Yamani look. The one where she felt-nothing-at-all look.   
  
Walking to the door she came face to face with Faleron. " Aren't you going to study? " she asked.   
  
He fidgeted. " We forgot we had errands to do. " He replied awkwardly.   
  
Kel went to the left to let them pass. Instead of taking her usual seat, which was beside Neal, she sat a few feet away from him.   
  
She looked through her books. 1 essay needed by Sir Myles and 4 math problems. " A piece of cake, " she muttered to herself. Mathematics was her best subject.   
  
Neal looked at her nervously. " Did you say something Kel? "   
  
" No, " she replied calmly. It took her a few minutes to finish her math when she realized 2 things. 1, still no boys. 2, Neal was staring at her. " What? " Neal had said something.   
  
" Um... " he was wiping sweaty hands on his breeches. " Kel, could you come here please? "   
  
Was he trying to boss her around in a polite way? " No, " she replied rudely.   
  
To her surprise he came closer. Taking 1 of her hands he sat beside her. " Kel, remember a few days ago when you said you liked me? "   
  
Her jaw dropped and she blushed. When she said she liked him, he never answered back. She was so hurt that she ran to her room and cried. Only Jump and the birds had been there to comfort her. Ever since then, she avoided any contact with Neal. She gritted her teeth and looked away. " So what? "   
  
" I wasn't sure of how I felt about you then. But yesterday, I watched you at supper. Since the day I met you, I didn't realize that Keladry of Mindelan had grown into a beautiful, young woman. Except..."   
  
She jerked her hand away. This was about to take a big turn. The 'except' and tone of his voice had already shown the reply to her " I like you a lot. " Tears were starting to fill her eyes until she had to say it. " I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore. "   
  
Hearing the softness in her voice he took both her hands. " You took it the wrong way, Kel, " He reached out and made her look at him. " I like you, too. More than like but I don't think I deserve you. "   
  
A bell rang through the air. And Kel found herself wrapped in blankets.   
  
Kel screamed. It was only Crown who had cheeped in her ear that she thought was the bell.   
  
She punched her pillow. It was a dream, she wailed. It was only a dream.   
  
She changed then got her books for the meeting. He said he loved me! He loves me! Except it was only a dream.   
  
At the last minute she decided to stay in her room. To face Neal again would be heartbreak.   
  
  


* * * * *  


Half an hour later, someone knocked on her door.   
  
" Come in. " she said.   
  
In walked Neal with books under one arm. His other arm was hidden. " Hello Kel, " he said warmly.   
  
" Hello. "   
  
" These are for you. " From behind his hidden hand, he drew out a bouquet of blue violets and offered them to her.   
  
Under the blankets her hands shook, but she steadied them and took the flowers. Unsure of what to say, she smiled. " Hold on, I'll put these in a vase. "   
  
When she came back he was very tense. " What's wrong, Neal? " she asked concerned.   
  
" Kel... " he began.   
  
" Slowpoke. " she interrupted.   
  
" I like you and love you as dearly as a friend. But I just can't love you. "   
  
It took all her strength to keep her Yamani face on. " Get out. " she whispered. By being rude she thought he'd leave her alone to cry.   
  
" But Kel, I still want to be friends, " Neal pointed out. " Don't you like the flowers? " he asked, teasing her a little.   
  
Kel picked up a book and thrust it in front of his face. " Get out, and stay out, " she threatened. " Or I'll throw this book at you. "   
  
Neal didn't even budge. " Are you yelling at me, Kel? " he questioned her.   
  
" Out! " she screamed. " Out! "   
  
" I'm sorry, Kel. " he muttered. To himself or to her, he wasn't sure. He'd have to figure it out someday. Or soon.   
  
  


**Kidnapped **  
  


Lalasa started to run towards Neal's room. On reaching his door, she stopped to think. Knock dolt, she scolded herself. Now's no time to stop.   
  
A banging on his door, interrupted Neal's sleep. He smothered his face with a pillow. Sleep was what he needed. Thinking about Kel and what had upset her last night deprived Neal of him sleep.   
  
Fed up, he opened the door. No one was there but when he looked down he found a tense and edgy Lalasa. " Isn't it a bit early, Lalasa? " he asked sleepily.   
  
She looked up, her brown eyes wide. " She's missing. "   
  
" Who exactly? "   
  
Lalasa grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled. " My lady. "   
  
" What? " he asked blankly.   
  
" Sometimes I come to check on my lady. And all the time before dawn she's practicing. Today I came to her room. The door was open and my lady didn't make her bed. I think she was kidnapped. "   
  
Was Kel that angry with him? No, Lalasa said she was kidnapped. His final conclusion came out of his mouth. " I'm going to find Kel. "   
  
" I'll wait here Master Neal. "   
  
Closing the door, he leaned on it. Where would he find Kel? The palace was huge. Think about it later.   
  
A few minutes later Neal came out in neater clothes. " Lalasa go home to your shop, ok. I'll find Kel. "   
  
She shook her head but the glare he gave her silenced Lalasa. Then she remembered something else. " But I thought it was the little examinations today. " she called out after him.   
  
He stopped skidding to a halt. Neal answered shocking Lalasa and himself. " My duty to Kel is more important than any exam. Lalasa, I love her. "   
  


* * * * *  


The 1st room Neal went to check was Kel's. Lalasa said she thought Kel was kidnapped. To be sure he checked her room thoroughly.   
  
Kel's bed was messed up as if she'd had the same night he did. No sleep. A white night gown was left on the ground.   
  
Suddenly he had a horrible thought. Was Kel abused before she was kidnapped. No, he couldn't think bad thoughts now. Kel probably would have escaped already. But all people had limits. And Kel wasn't the strongest person in the realm. Neal shoved it away.   
  
Lalasa also said the door had been left open. So she was right, he thought dreadfully. Kel had been kidnapped.   
  
A little voice in the back of his mind whispered Tell the guards.   
  
" No, " he retorted. " If I stopped the examinations just because of Kel, the other pages wouldn't graduate. I just can't do that. "   
  
He sat down on her bed. First of all, why would anyone want to kidnap Kel? To make her miss the examinations. Someone had already tried that, and they still hadn't figured out who it was.   
  
Unless someone wanted Neal. He was her best friend and someone had once teased that Kel was the ' centre of his heart. '   
  
Who in Mithros's name would have a grudge against him? Sure, there were some people who didn't like him but he didn't have enemies. Back to square 1.   
  
Who kidnapped Kel? And how was he going to find her? He snapped his fingers. Balor's Needle.   
  
Neal got up, then sat down. The King had demolished Balor's Needle. Rubble was all that was left of it.   
  
Suddenly someone knocked on Kel's door.   
  
Neal opened the door and looked up in amazement. " What are you doing here? " he demanded.   


  
* * * * *  


Big Cleon was just as surprised as Neal. Though he recovered quicker. " I could say the same to you. "   
  
Seeing Cleon's raised eyebrows, he shook his head. " This isn't what you think. "   
  
The other man smiled. " Then what is it? "   
  
" Kel's missing. "   
  
Cleon almost screamed the word 'what' before Neal clamped a hand over his mouth and dragged him into her room.   
  
When Cleon calmed down, Neal explained what he thought happened to Kel. Cleon listened but everytime Neal said the word Kel he had a dreamy yet sad look in his eyes.   
  
" The only thing I haven't figured out is where Kel is? " he finished off waiting for Cleon to answer.   
  
" Are you sure Kel's kidnapped? "   
  
" Yes. " he stated.   
  
" I'll look around. See which of Kel's enemies is here. "   
  
Neal smiled. " Thanks Cleon. And I better ask around. "   
  


**His Highness**  
  


Cleon had checked all around the palace but Kel was nowhere to be found. Ever said that the last they'd seen of her was when she returned to her room after supper. Well, actually, only the servants were the ones he questioned. He didn't want to interrupt the pages and squires since he knew he'd ruin the exams, which he didn't want to. While he was pondering, his eye caught a familiar person. He followed the person around until he figured who it was. Vinson!   
  
Vinson stole Kel.   
  
Cleon angrily strode up to Vinson, holding the hilt of his sword. " Vinson, I want a word with you. " he ordered.   
  
He turned around and smiled evilly. Slinging, or trying to, around Cleon's shoulders, he drawled, " Cleon, old chap. What're you doing here? "   
  
Suddenly his throat met the tip of Cleon's sword. " Hands off me. And don't call old chap. " he warned.   
  
Vinson backed up, seeing that people were staring. " Let's take this in the palace grounds. "   
  
" I don't want to fight. I just want to know where Kel is. "   
  
Vinson raised his eyebrows, yet he didn't look genuinely surprised. " Kel's missing? " he asked.   
  
" Where's Kel, you pig? " he demanded.   
  
The smaller man made a face, then quickly answered when Cleon's sword was at his throat.   
  
Cleon dropped his sword, bewildered. " You don't know where Kel is? Where are you cronies? "   
  
He snorted. " Oh, Joren you mean. He's turned all goodie-goodie. "   
  
" Li-, "   
  
" Excuse me, Your Highness, " Cleon was interrupted by a servant bowing to Vinson. They turned to look at him. " But I think we should leave soon. "   
  
" Wait, " Then he turned to Cleon. " I've got a surprise for you and Tortall. "   


  
* * * * *  


He lost his Kel. Actually someone kidnapped Kel, but Neal felt as if he had to blame someone. The only person up other than him, was his horse, Explorer.   
  
Neal stopped his horse. Looking out to the Emerald Sea, he noticed the sun was ¼ out. How he got there so fast, he'd never know. Usually it took him ½ a day.   
  
All of a sudden he remembered a day he spent with Kel last summer. He had accidentally lost his way to the palace. Kel was there because she was visiting the Sea. Her exact words were, " Isn't it beautiful? How the waves crash onto the cliffs like a heartbeat? No wonder it's called the Emerald Sea. Whenever I come here I wonder what's underneath the Sea? Beyond the Yamani Islands? Someone once told me that there were mermaids in the sea. Mermaids are half women with razor-sharp teeth and fins for legs. They lure men away by serenading them then they haul them off to eat. "   
  
" You know, " Neal interrupted. " You just destroyed the moment. "   
  
She smiled at him, as sweetly as possible. " I know. Want to swim? "   
  
After that they went swimming, then collected some sea shells. There was 1 shell that they fought over so long, that Neal had to surrender it. But Kel gave it to him, as an early birthday present.   
  
He returned to the present. Patting Explorer's mane, he got off. He wondered if Cleon had gotten a lead. But probably not. Not that Neal didn't want one or anything.   
  
Then his thoughts wandered off to Kel and how proud he was of her. Being a squire at least proved that girl's could be knights. Discouragement and insults provoke her to prove that girls especially her can be knights. That was a thought he concluded about her.   
  
Neal walked closer to the shore, while his eyes surveyed the sea. His verdant eyes flickered to a figure standing on the shore. He ran up until he could see the person. Who was it? he wondered.   
  
Kel.   
  
Kel admiring the sea.   
  
  
Note: Hey, peoples! * I think that's my favourite word. Anyways, how do you guys like it? You know you can e-mail me comments, * those are greatly welcomed * blames, * not welcomed so greatly * or just a Hello! I want to talk to someone new! Not that I don't like my friends (shrinks with her friends' glares) but if you wanna talk e-mail me. Devonny@joanofarc.co.uk  
  
  


**Found Yet Lost**  
  


" Kel? " he whispered, dumbfounded. " What are you doing here? "   
  
There was quite a bit of distance between them, so she couldn't hear him call her. Instead of getting up to follow her he watched.   
  
Kel walked over to where the waves met the sand sat down. In 1 hand, she scooped up water, in the other some sand. Then she modeled it to become something. She used her finger to make the details. Then she sat down in the water and stayed there.   
  
Neal decided it was time for her to come back. Softly he greeted her. " Hello, Kel. "   
  
She patted to a seat beside her and answered, " Hi, Neal. "   
  
There was something a little weird about all this. He looked Kel in the face and found that her eyes were still closed. She was breathing with the sea. Meditating.   
  
" What're you doing? " he asked curiously.   
  
" Sitting, " was her dreamy-voiced answer.   
  
He put his arms around her, happy and relieved that she wasn't kidnapped. Instead he was rewarded with her great Yamani skills.   
  
She bent his little fingers and flipped him over her hip. When he finally landed, she sat on his stomach and looked at him, clearly surprised. " Sorry, Neal, " she apologized but didn't get off him. " What're you doing here? "   
  
He tried to get up, but the way she sat on him refused to let him do so. " Um… Kel? Can I get up? "   
  
Kel got up and gave him a hand. " Why am I here? Why are you here? "   
  
" I thought you were kidnapped, " he explained worriedly.   
  
Neal still hadn't let go of her hand and she was starting to feel giddy. She tried yanking it away but he ignored it. Finally she gave up and demanded an explanation.   
  
He quickly answered with what Lalasa had told him and what he told Cleon. She laughed half bitterly and happily. She was afraid that he'd bring up their little argument last night.   
  
" But I don't know how you got here? " he ended.   
  
The truth hit her like a whoosh, a heap of snow sliding off the roof. Her free hand flew to her mouth.   
  
Neal peered into her eyes. " What? "   
  
" I figured it out, " she announced proudly. And began, " Yesterday I was so mad over our fight that I cried myself to sleep. I dreamt that I changed. Believe I left the door open. I was looking for a place inside myself that was calm and peaceful. Somehow my mind was triggered to the Emerald Sea. It's peaceful, serene, gentle. I guess I rode Peachblossom all the way here. " Kel looked around and found Peachblossom playing with Explorer.   
  
Neal put 2 and 2 together. " You sleep-walked, " he told her.   
  
She nodded, then quickly yanked her hand free. At least she wouldn't feel so giddy or cry. Kel made a serious face and said, " We should get back. Lord Wyldon will kill us if we don't get back. "   
  
As she was walking she realized Neal wasn't with her. " Neal, coming? Or my Yamani skills? "   
  
" A kiss? " he asked hopefully.   
  
She turned around slowly. If this was just a dream it was a grand one. Her teeth bit down on her lip. It felt real. She looked into his eyes. He wasn't joking. There, in his verdant gaze was a fire. Did he want a kiss between friends? Or a passionate one?   
  
Neal came closer. He was just about to kiss her when she pulled back. A thoughful look crossed her face.   
  
He pulled her closer and looked her in the eyes. " Kel, it might have taken me six years to realize it, but I do love you. " he informed her.   
  
" You love me! " she squeaked.   
  
" I love you, Kel. "   
  
" I love you, too. " Kel looked up and kissed him for more than 5 seconds when someone tapped their shoulders.   
  
Neal glared at Cleon and growled. " You just destroyed the moment. "   
  
" And this isn't what I think. " Cleon quoted, his eyes narrowed down to Neal's arm on her waist.   
  
Kel stopped giggling and took a deep breath. She looked at Cleon   
  
He was limping. His shirt had stains of blood and his breeches looked as if they had been slashed with a sword.   
  
" What happened to you? " she asked.   
  
" Let's just say I might have started a war. " Cleon mumbled.   
  
  


**War  
**  


Neal let go of Kel to heal Cleon.   
  
" No, " he protested. " The king will probably all healers and fighters. "   
  
They all walked back to their horses in silence. Cleon trying not to scream from the pain. Neal trying to organize his thoughts and Kel figuring out what to do.   
  
Once they were on their horses, Kel broke the silence. " How did a war start, again? " asked Kel.   
  
He sighed and winced. " After I talked with Neal, I went looking in the city. I met up with a certain Prince named Vinson. "   
  
Kel fell off Peachblossom. " She batted her eyelids at him. " What did you say? "   
  
Neal got off his horse and helped Kel up. She mumbled a thanks. " Continue, " she ordered.   
  
She gasped and fell off Peachblossom again. The horse neighed at her with concern. Her back was starting to hurt with stones poking her back everytime she fell. " Neal, " she pleaded helplessly.   
  
The guys giggled until she shot daggers at them. Neal smiled and picked her up. The strong arms around hers were actually, very comforting.   
  
" Vinson's a prince. "   
  
Cleon held up a hand, to pause her. " Yes, he's a prince. After the servant left, he said he had a surprise for me. THe surprise were his best 5 swordsmen! " he exclaimed and threw up his arms in the air. " Kel's a better swordsman that me, so I thought I wasn't to make it. But I did fight and hurt all of them. Then Vinson, called them off. I asked him how he was a prince. He said it was for him to know and for us to find out. "   
  
" Then he came closer and said he was starting a war. "   
  
" Hang on, " Neal cut in, as they turned a corner. " Vinson swore allegiance to Tortall and it's King. So how can he betray us. "   
  
" He never plays by the rules, Neal, " she hissed. Kel was starting to feel irritated by all the mishaps. " He a good-for-nothing person-of-a-prince. Did you warm King Jon? Raoul, or Roald? "   
  
Cleon slapped his forehead. What a dolt, he was. " Let's hurry! We're almost there. "   
  
A/N: I thought it was about time to say that Kel and everyone is TP's characters. Oh well, on with the moving on stuff. Bye!   
  
  


**Flu  
**  


" We can ask Daine to use her friends, " suggested Numair. He was sitting right beside the King, with Kitten at his shoes.   
  
" For what exactly, Master Numair? " Kel was confused. She didn't really know all of Daine's friends and powers.   
  
" Daine asks her animal friends to see how many soldiers there are. Then we sort of have an advantage. " explained Jon. He mused for a moment then asked where Daine was.   
  
" I believe she's at the stables, sire. " informed a servant.   
  
" Keladry, fine Daine and ask her to find out how many soldiers there are. "   
  
Kel bowed to Jon and Numair and left for the stables. Still wondering about Daine's powers.   
  
  


**  
* * * * * ***  


Kel waited by the door of the Special Room. The Special Room was just a place where Daine could talk to her animals in private and they could mess around all they liked.   
  
A scream ripped through the air and her head snapped up. Not another dream, she pleaded. Mithros, please.   
  
Daine came out of the room as if she had been slapped. She waved a piece of paper in the air while mumbling to herself. She pursed her lips and smiled wryly. " Let's go Keladry. I have very bad news, I think. "   
  
  


*** * * * ***  


" 1,500! " he screamed. Jon paced the floor for what seemed like a 100 times. This Vinson, he thought, is starting to be a pain. " 1,500. "   
  
" We don't even have that many. " screeched Kel. What were they going to do? They'd be cornered, attacked, and eventually killed. " Don't let us die, Yama. Please, don't let us die. " she begged. The chair she was sitting in, was starting to shake. And Kel's knees were starting to tremble.   
  
Neal, who was sitting beside her, heard her whispering plea. He hugged her around the shoulders, making her ease up a little. " Kel, we aren't going to die. We've got many knights, mages, the Dominion Jewel, the Queen's Riders. Who's going to top that? In any case, I'd never let you die. I'd let myself get killed, first. "   
  
Kel dropped her jaw and shoved him away. After he admitted loving her, the very thought of losing Neal would make her faint. She slowly looked at him. " I'm sorry. I just- I just , don't want to lose the people, I've learnt so much to love. "   
  
" We won't die, Kel. We won't die. " he promised.   
  
Even with all that promising, she just couldn't believe him. There was just this feeling she couldn't shake off, and the minute he let go of her it almost made her hurl.   
  
Jon sat down and scratched his forehead. " Attention, everyone. Attention. I have considered this with much thought and have decided that we shall use our squires. Lord Wyldon, I'm sure, will agree since he trained you all properly. " Kel lost track of the next things he said. But it was something about using all the other soldiers Neal had stated. Including the King's Own. Also, informing everyone that once summed up, he was sure it was more than Vinson's 1,500.   
  
Duke Baird stepped closer to Kel and stared at her. It had been so long, that Kel was starting to feel drowsy. " Keladry, are you feeling alright? "   
  
" No, " she croaked. Her throat was sore, her cough was dry. Her stomach was groaning except not with hunger. " Not really. "   
  
He put a hand to her forehead and told her to open her mouth. " You have the flu. " he diagnosed.   
  
" No, " she rasped. Kel looked at Jon, pleadingly. " Please, sire, " she begged. " Oh, please let me fight. Vinson is my enemy and I should be the one to demolish him. Oh, please, Majesty. "   
  
Jonathan looked like he was going to consent, though he didn't. " I'm very sorry, Keladry but you might affect the others. And we cannot stand to lose even 2 of our soldiers. Will you please check the others here and at the palace grounds to see if they are with the flu? " he asked Duke Baird.   
  
Note: Ok, maybe some of you are thinking doesn't Cleon have a crush on Kel? I really have no idea. For this story anyways, Cleon has already forgotten about Kel and only thinks about her as a friend. D'accord? Good. Lol  
  
  


**Coke  
**  


" Can't you cure me, or something? " she asked, or more ordered. They  
couldn't start, be in the middle of, or even end a fight without Kel there.  
  
" Vinson is my enemy, Your Grace. Not yours. Or Neal's or the King's.  
Mine. " she argued possessively. " Mine. "  
  
Duke Baird and Neal looked at each other. From the way Neal shrugged, it  
was obvious they were having a mind-to-mind conversation. " My father can  
ease the pain but he can't stop it from getting to others. "  
  
Kel opened her door and dropped onto her bed. She grabbed her soft  
blanked and clutched it to her throat.  
  
Duke Baird's warm hand held her throat. His magic flowed to her stomach  
and neck. Calming them down just enough to make Kel yawn.  
  
" Drink a lot of juice and don't talk too much. I'll send someone to give  
you the vile-tasting soup. " He laughed and left Neal to Kel.  
  
He reached for her hand and grasped it, tenderly. After a long while, "  
I want to give you something. " he said.  
  
Mysteries. Intriguing, except when I can never find the answer. She  
turned over and to find a bracelet in her palm.  
  
It was amethyst-colored. The diamond-shaped amethyst, she meant. The  
string was invisible but she could feel it, there. It was expensive. Very.  
She wondered where Neal got it.  
  
" This is for me, " she breathed. " I can't. I mean - I'm not supposed  
to take something that seems to have such sentimental value. "  
  
He nodded gravely and turned away. " Before Grandfather Emry died, he  
gave this to me. His best friend was going to give it to his Lady but... he  
died in a war. Grandfather said that there was so much love in it, that the  
Lady should have felt it. Except the Lady died... Waiting. Grandfather also  
said that if I find the right girl. That I must give it to her. "  
  
" I did feel the love in it, " she coughed. Also, feeling stupid. In  
the midst of such a moment she had a flu. The pain in her stomach, still  
hurting. " I I'm going to sleep now. Sorry, honey. "  
  
He rubbed her warm hand and left. Sure that he loved her. And she loved  
him.  


*** * * * ***  


" NEALLL!! " she screamed. It was a horrible nightmare. Neal was thrown  
off a cliff and she couldn't help him, all because of her stupid fear of  
heights.  
  
" Duke Baird's right, " a familiar all knowing voice was acknowledged. "  
  
You've got all the symptoms. Deliriousness, stomach groaning * Okay, I sorta  
had a cold when I wrote this. So I included it. If they symptoms are wrong,  
you can always blame me. *  
  
Kel turned to fine a disgustingly, cheerful, Lalasa. She was holding a  
cup with some weird colored water.  
  
" Drink it my lady, " she insisted. Thrusting it into her hands. "  
It'll help. "  
  
The sweet water - Ohmigosh it's not vile - went down her throat. " Are  
they still here? Is Neal still here? "  
  
" No. Sorry, my lady. "  
  
The moment Lalasa turned around, Kel raced out the door. She was going  
to kill Vinson. And no one was going to stop her.  
  
Note: The sweet water is called Coke. See, people. Now you know why  
Duke Baird couldn't cure her.   
  


**  
Survivors  
**  


The chainmail jingled and was scratchy. That was Kel's conclusion anyhow. It was also heavy. But if she had to wear it to get to Vinson...   
  
Come Mithros or the Goddess, she'd get to him.   
  
She reached the battlefield. It was so exciting. Disgusting. Incredibly made for a knight yet sad.   
  
So many people with arms, legs, head cut off. All because of her. Arrows piercing through chests, hearts. The chainmail??? You'd think it was strong, but it wasn't. Double-headed swords, sharp-piercing axes, pocket knifes??? What did they do? They were placed in the hands of men to kill someone else.   
  
The only clear thing through all this fighting, was that she had to kill Vinson and stop the war.   
  
Faraway, she saw him. His gray mare's hooves pawing the air. Once it settled down, the lance in Vinson's arm shifted into the right position. The point stuck straight at Yancen of Irenroha.   
  
She held her sword high in the air. Grabbing Peachblossom's reins, she held them tight. Falling off now, would be a stupid thing to do.   
  
" Vinson, " she cried out. " Tortall will no longer be in need of you. "   
  
He looked around. There were too many knights to know which one was Kel. Unless...   
  
He turned slight, then charged at Kel. She swung her sword around like a lasso. " Charge! " she screamed to Peachblossom.   
  
The roan gelding pawed the air, neighing with command. Then, it charged forward with a speed Kel could contain, but Vinson could not.   
  
Kel's sword banged into his lance, and slid alongside it, making that irritating fingernail along chalkboard sound. Quickly, she brought it back, then did a crescent moon swing.   
  
Vinson screamed. He stopped, then adjusted his lance and rammed at her.   
  
She gasped for air. It must've broken her rib-cage because something definitely cracked, and poked her lungs.   
  
Vinson had fallen off his saddle, and was on the ground, dragging his cut-to-the-bone arm with him. In his hand he clutched a knife, big enough to go through a chest.   
  
Kel half gasped for air and slid off Peachblossom. Trying to get Vinson on a saddle, was preposterous. She'd have to fight him on the ground. Squire to knight.   
  


*** * * * ***  


For the past 2 minutes that they had been circling each other, she had heard him insult her mother, father, sisters, brothers, Neal, Cleon, Roald, her other friends and Lalasa. How Lalasa got into the subject she didn't know. And at the moment didn't care. And if she wasn't going to kill him soon, she'd probably die for lack of oxygen.   
  
She circled him 1 more time and ran. A jab from her sword going right throught the flesh of his upper leg.   
  
He bit his lip hard, until small amounts of blood came out of it. Savagely, he licked it. Also, noticing that any moment Kel would collaspe and let her guard down on Tortall.   
  
Except in her mind, Kel was praying to all the gods and Goddesses she knew. Yama, Mithros, the Goddes and so on. But so far... no answer.   
  
How could he still live. She had slew his chest, jabbed his leg. From all the blood loss, shouldn't he be dying now?   
  
Neal had defeated one knight. None were around. He glimpsed at two people in the centre.   
  
Kel.   
  
That dumb girl of his disobeyed his father. He frowned. She was hunched over. Definitely fighting for air. Vinson... VINSON!   
  
Vinson charged. His limp legs carrying him over the small distance. His sword right above his head, showing to mercy at all. It had no shine to it, either.   
  
Kel dropped her jaw. As much as she was afraid to admit it, she needed help. Yama. The sword dashed down to...   
  
Something gushed through her. All of a sudden she found her strength. Immediately her Yamani skills took over.   
  
Her right foot gracefully slipped in betwen him and her. He fell down. Now, it was her sword that was right above him. Then it shot down. Into his chest.   
  
Oddly, Kel felt no regret. A little maybe but other than that. Justice. The source of her strength vanished, leaving her to collapse.   
  
The thundering of hooves rang nearby. She had no strength, for sure she'd die.   
  
Only, it was Neal. A grin, broad across his handsome face.   
  
Painful as it was, she stood up. Triumph, glowing across her face. She was smiling, radiant as the Goddess. " We made it, Neal, " she whispered. "We made it. "   
  
He jumped off Explorer, and stood there. His open arms so inviting that Kel ran to him.   
  
All of a sudden, a red arrow shot through the air. It arched then, flew down with great speed. Towards Neal. From what she remembered, Neal never saw the death arrow. His face and actions, so happy, were crushed, moments after the arrow went through his shoulder.   
  
Her memory was as clear as day. At first he flinched not realizing the pain. Then he froze, and fell onto his side.   
  
When she finally understood what was happening, she ran to him as fast as her hurting legs could take her. She reached him, still on the ground. Crying, she shook him, plucked at the chainmail then dragged him into her lap. Kel hugged him, fiercely, sadly feeling no breath or tears at all.   
  
Immediately she sang a song that she was almost perfect for the moment.   
  


_" From this moment.   
  
As long as I live, I'll still love you,   
  
I promise you this.   
  
There is nothing, I wouldn't give,   
  
From this moment,   
  
I'll still love you, as long as I'll live,   
  
From this moment...   
  
On. " _  


  
Her voice was perfect yet wavering. " He's dead, Kel. " she told herself. " He's dead. But I'll still love you. " She hesitated, then broke into tears. So, this was why he had given her the bracelet. He knew all along that he wouldn't survive. Holding Neal as close as possible, she kissed his oddly, warm cheek. Then something exploded. And Kel fainted, lying beside Neal.   
  
Note: The song ' From this moment on ' is by Shania Twain. It inspired me and that is the last verse. I suppose now would again be a good time to put my address up so... well, it should be there.   



End file.
